There are several different direct and indirect pathways to fuels from 2,3-butanediol (BDO) (FIG. 1). Direct conversion of BDO to fuels via known methods is not feasible because catalysts are quickly fouled (e.g., by coking) and lose activity. Direct conversion of BDO to fuels over zeolite catalysts, for example, produces aromatic hydrocarbons, but the catalyst lifetimes are too short to be industrially practical. A need exists for an integrated, step-wise method capable of converting BDO with high yield and selectivity to 2-butanol, olefins, and hydrocarbon fuels.